The present invention relates generally to devices for accessing videotext. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device for interfacing to independent computer systems through existing telephone systems (twisted pair or cellular) by use of remotely selected menu items displayed on conventional television sets.
Many commercial and public information and service sources are available in electronic form (electronic facilities). Electronic facilities includes databases storing latest news, weather, financial and recreational information, for example. Additionally, services such as consumer services, audiotext, electronic mail, and facsimile or telex transmission are available through some of the facilities. Telephone switching systems are included in the term facility.
Conventional equipment for accessing these facilities includes specially programmable personal computers having specialized communication software and hardware. To access the facilities, a user acquires the necessary computer components and configures them to permit access to selected facilities. Many users forego access to desired facilities because of the complexity and time required in acquiring and configuring the computer components. Databases vary as to requirements for their various components and configuration as well as protocol used for access, further increasing the complexity and time to access desired information or services. Due to a large number of different providers of the information and services, it is sometimes difficult to ferret out particular access information for desired facilities.
The complexity of the acquisition and configuration of the necessary computer components does more than deter potential users of the facilities. Reluctance and caution on the part of the users, as well as customer premises equipment cost, also deters and impedes development of the facilities for access by others.